Lost little sovereign
by Lady Espelle
Summary: First-try story:review or it'll be deleted.It's at the time of the SilverAllience and Vegeta-sei:heir to the most powerful allience(not SilverAllience)got lost when she was a child.Now that the old ruler died away,she has to take her place as a monarch...


Well, I can't help, I just have to post everything! I, Lady E., am totally obsessed!!! Please give this story a try, and review! It's no DBZ so far, but it's sure to come! Dunno what will happen later. Gimme ideas! And now just read:  
  
PS: I own NOTHING AT ALL!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost Little sovereign  
  
by Lady Espelle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.Chapter: Introduction  
  
HI ! I'm a 15 years old girl called Espy! In former times I was called by another name, but many things have happened, and with the change of my person and my life, I decided to change my name, too. It was easier to look back to the great life I had once, if I thought that this was never my life, but the life of another, luckier girl, that died with her family.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was a warm night in late August! As I went through the streets, heavy rain fell on my hair, my back and my legs. My trousers were already soaked full with rain; hence my legs were wet, too. I hid my neck by digging my head into my jacket. But also if it was raining that heavy, I didn't think about using the umbrella I had packed in, because it was the kind of rain I liked so much! I like rain, especially, if there's no wind: because I don't like to feel cold at all! I was in a kind of trance as I walked in regular steps through the deserted streets, along the houses. Through few windows you could see light. I was on my way "home" (I hated it so much to call this cold place this name!!!), from a birthday party of a person I didn't know that good as that he would have invited me, if Tim hadn't asked him to. It was kind of fun! Not the best party ever, but quite nice, even if I knew fewer than half of the guests. When I had left the party wasn't about to end at all, but since nobody was there to tell me when to be home, I couldn't stay much longer then 11 o'clock. That may sound weird, but even if I argued always with my mother in former times to get permission to stay even longer then she allowed, now, that nobody cared anymore and nobody argued with me anymore either, I behaved like my mother always wanted me to. 'Cause now my mother couldn't keep me from doing bad things, I kept myself from doing it.  
  
After my family had died, I lived at my mom's cousin! But he usually wasn't at home, and he didn't really care what I did as long as I didn't get him into trouble. And as long as I did all the housework he agreed to let me live at his. I had told him that it was the wish of my mother (by the way, he and my mother liked each other very much, but I ever disliked him!!! Don't know why.) so I didn't get into a house for children nobody wants anymore! And even if I disliked him, I thought it would be better to live with him than to live in such an institution! As I walked through the streets, I wished my life would change! Everything was so dramatically boring! I hated it to go to school to learn things I knew long before over and over again! When I came home I made my homework (if I was in the mood to do so), then I made my housework and in the evening I had free time. it was everyday the same routine! How boring.  
  
When I came along the old industry area, I decided to go across the firm grounds! Nobody was there since it was closed, and only few people knew the way to get in. so I got in because it was the shorter way and in my opinion it was the saver way! How should I have known, what this decision would have for consequences.? As I had half crossed the grounds, I saw a dim light from behind a little hut, and voices were heard, but not loud enough, to say from whom they were coming. I ran as quiet as possible over to the hut, and looked around a corner. There were two strange dressed persons arguing with each other. "You can't do this to her! She's still a child and she can't control her powers! I think she doesn't even know that she has them!"- "Then she'll have to learn about them! And that she is a child doesn't matter! We need a representative from the royal family for the alliance! But the real royal- bloods become distinct!", a dark looking woman told a strange man. They were both dressed in something that remained me on the clothes the people in the Middle Ages wore! Suddenly the woman seemed to sense something and she turned in my direction: "That's called destiny I would say! We need no longer find her! She found us." The man next to the woman looked astonished, and I froze in shock. They knew that I was there! And even if I couldn't see a real reason, I was half graceful that I had met them, half afraid what was going to happen next.  
  
The woman came 'round the corner and positioned herself in front of me. Suddenly I felt my head rise up in a pride I didn't even knew I had. She was few inches taller then I was, but not as much as to be afraid of her. She looked into my eyes as if she searched for something. Suddenly her face lightened and she began to smile at me. "Welcome to destiny, Lady Suave!" And at the moment she said the last words, happened things rose up in my mind. I suddenly remembered the name that was meant for me, I remembered smells I couldn't identify, and well known auras, I liked to feel. I didn't know what was happening and before I knew what I did, I followed the woman into a gate of crystal light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is just a first-try, and it has nothing with DBZ in it until now! And even if I had no idea where this story was about to lead to, just as I write these words a great idea forms in my mind! This'll become wonderful and LONG! (Just if you want it to. if I get no reviews it'll just end here!) And I already know where to get Sailor Moon into it! Oh, That'll become so fucking damn great!!!! Please tell me to go on!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Lady Espelle 


End file.
